enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Wikipedija
5 (2017.) }} Wikipedija (wiki na havajskom brzo ili požuritidictionary.reference.com pristupljeno 21. siječnja 2012. i ''-pedija''http://dzs.ffzg.unizg.hr/text/enciklopedija.pdf pristupljeno 21. siječnja 2012.) višejezična je, na Webu zasnovana enciklopedija slobodnog sadržaja. Ona postoji kao wiki, što podrazumijeva da se piše u suradnji s brojnim volonterima, te većinu članaka može uređivati svatko s pristupom Internetu i odgovarajućim web preglednikom. Projekt je započet 15. siječnja 2001. kao dodatak stručno pisanoj (i do sada ugasloj) Nupediji. Wikipedijom danas rukovodi neprofitna organizacija zaklada Wikimedija. Ona ima više od 15 milijuna članaka na mnogo jezika (uključujući 5 milijuna članaka na engleskom jeziku, te više od 180 tisuća na hrvatskom jezikuwikistatistics.net potrebno je proći strjelicom preko krivulje na grafikonu kako bi se dobio uvid u trenutan broj članaka; stranice nisu dostupne). Od početka joj raste popularnost,"Dnevna posjećenost", Wikipedijine statistike, 1. siječnja 2005. djelujući pozitivno na stvaranje drugih projekata od općeg interesa. Od urednika se traži da održavaju određenu razinu "neutralnosti" pri sažimanju istaknutih motrišta, bez određivanja objektivnosti istine. Suosnivač Wikipedije Jimmy Wales projekt naziva "nastojanjem da se višejezična slobodna enciklopedija najviše moguće kvalitete načini i razdijeli svakom pojedincu na planetu na njegovu materinskom jeziku."Jimmy Wales, "Wikipedia is an encyclopedia", 8. ožujka 2005. No postoji čitav niz nesuglasica po pitanju pouzdanosti i točnosti Wikipedije. Najčešće mete kritika su vandalizam, nedosljednost, neravnomjerna kvaliteta, nepotkrijepljeni stavovi, pristranost sustava, težnja suglašavanju i popularnost koju stječe preporukama. Neki uz to navode i da Wikipedija ne može opravdati naziv "enciklopedija" koji za sobom povlači visoki stupanj pouzdanosti i mjerodavnosti koji ona, zbog svoje otvorene uređivačke politike, ne može održati. No sloboda pristupa, učestala ažuriranja, raznolikost i detaljnost te brojne višejezične inačice pretvorile su Wikipediju u rado korišten izvor informacija. Slogan Wikipedije glasi: "slobodna enciklopedija koju svatko može uređivati". Razvijena je korištenjem vrste računalnog softvera pod nazivom "MediaWiki" (hav. wiki wiki - "brzo"). Sadržaj i autorsko pravo GNU licencija slobodne dokumentacije (GFDL) jedna je od brojnih licencija autorskih prava, koja omogućava raspoloživost Wikipedijinih članaka tako da dopušta raspačavanje, stvaranje izvedenica i komercijalnu upotrebu autorskog sadržaja. Izvorni doprinosi autora projektu podrazumijevaju i davanje autorskog prava pod zastupstvo GFDL-a. Takva se građa može dalje raspačavati na više jezika pri Wikipediji, ili između drugih podatkovnih izvora koji su nositelji ove licencije. Dok se sav tekst nalazi pod GFDL-om, značajan broj slika i zvukova ne predstavlja slobodni sadržaj, već ima istaknuta autorska prava. To su: logotipovi tvrtki, primjeri pjesama i slike iz medija, koji se koriste pod uvjetom pravedne uporabe! Višejezičnost 300px|desno|thumb|Spomenik Wikipediji u [[Poljska|Poljskoj.]] 230px|desno|thumb|Animacija simbola wikipedije, sa svim slovima Postoje ukupno 264 izdanja Wikipedije (uključujući 2 "prazna") na različitim jezicima"Svi jezici", Wikipedijine statistike, 21. ožujka 2005., od kojih su do siječnja 2006. 123 Wikipedije bile "aktivne" (s više od 100 članaka)"Popis svih Wikipedija na raznim jezicima", Meta-Wiki (29. siječnja 2006.). Jezična izdanja funkcioniraju neovisno jedno o drugome, nisu sadržajno vezana niti su nužno, ili u relevantnom udjelu, međusobni prijevodi. Automatsko prevođenje članaka je na Wikipediji strogo zabranjeno, no poželjno je da višejezični urednici s određenim znanjem jezika ručno prevode članke uz uvjet pridržavanja zajedničkog pravila "neutralnog gledišta". Na taj način suradnici dijele članke među izdanjima, a slično vrijedi i za slike, bilo na zahtjev upućen autoru ili pomoću Zajedničkog poslužitelja. Slijedi popis najvećih izdanja Wikipedije, poredanih po broju članaka od 8. studenoga 2008. (nije mjerodavni pokazatelj, jer veliki broj članaka mogu biti mrve) # englesko (4.525.499) # njemačko (1.001.101) # francusko (897.411) # poljsko (665.859) # japansko (534.290) # talijansko (512.827) # nizozemsko (494.681) # portugalsko (434.044) # španjolsko (414.170) # rusko (329.020) # švedsko (296.209) # kinesko (210.116) # norveško Bokmål (191.468) # finsko (183.845) # katalonsko (140.093) Pisani oblici Slijedi popis raznih oblika naziva wikipedijâ, ovisno koji se rabi za pojedino jezično izdanje: Izvori Kategorija:Wikipedija Kategorija:MediaWiki projekti